Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{r}3 \\ 7 \\ 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 7 & 7\end{array}\right]$